


Fall to Pieces

by ladyofreylo



Series: Reylogan Stories [1]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Ben Solo - Freeform, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, HEA, Happily Ever After, Happy Ending, Humor, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Logan Lucky - Freeform, Love, One Shot, Oral Sex, Patsy Cline - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform, Reylogan, Romance, Sex, Sex on a Bar, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, clyde logan gets lucky, duck tape, sex in a bar, shit that could have been the title.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/pseuds/ladyofreylo
Summary: Now, they were just on his last nerve.  Clyde Logan was pretty well fed up with his whole fam-damily.  His older brother, Jimmy, with his new girl, Sylvie, were hanging on each other, kissing and smacking all over Clyde’s new bar chairs.  Joe and Clyde’s sister, Mellie, were making goo-eyes at each other.  Clyde was never much into that.But now they were bugging him to hook up and find somebody.  Like he had time for that mess.No, he was going strong with the Duck Tape, his bar, his main pride and joy.And, yet, he hated to admit it, but it’d been a minute.He had lost his hand in Iraq.  Then he’d come home to some scheme Jimmy had going, a damn robbery to-do list.  Jimmy’d got Clyde a new, fancy hand to strap over his, what they call it, residual limb.  Not “stump.”He huffed.  No woman wanted a man without a hand.  He couldn’t hold her.  He couldn’t hug her without pinching.  He couldn’t hold his own dick with his left hand, which sometimes he wanted to do.  Just because.
Relationships: Clyde Logan & Rey (Star Wars), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylogan Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741774
Comments: 22
Kudos: 143
Collections: The Sisters of Smut





	Fall to Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this one is based on a prompt that my sister of smut, MTMagni, and I wrote. We challenged each other to write a one-shot based on the prompt and see what each of us could come up with, separately. Here's mine.
> 
> Prompt: Rey and Clyde meet (or know each other already) and have hot sex on top of the bar at the Duck Tape for reasons.
> 
> Thanks to jgoose13 for beta reading, as always.

**Clyde**

Now, they were just on his last nerve. Clyde Logan was pretty well fed up with his whole fam-damily. His older brother, Jimmy, with his new girl, Sylvie, were hanging on each other, kissing and smacking all over Clyde’s new bar chairs. Joe and Clyde’s sister, Mellie, were making goo-eyes at each other. Clyde was never much into that.

But now they were bugging him to hook up and find somebody. Like he had time for that mess.

No, he was going strong with the Duck Tape, his bar, his main pride and joy.

And, yet, he hated to admit it, but it’d been a minute.

He had lost his hand in Iraq. Then he’d come home to some scheme Jimmy had going, a damn robbery to-do list. Jimmy’d got Clyde a new, fancy hand to strap over his, what they call it, residual limb. Not “stump.”

He huffed. No woman wanted a man without a hand.

He couldn’t hold her. He couldn’t hug her without pinching. He couldn’t hold his own dick with his left hand, which sometimes he wanted to do. Just because.

A man likes to have a goddamn choice.

“What are you thinking about, there, Clyde?” asked Joe Bang, who Clyde suspected might be his brother-in-law sometime soon. Mellie was eyeballing Joe with that get-married look. “I got you a woman all picked out.”

Mellie chimed in. “Clyde’s thing would be looking at that Tinder. He could post a profile without mentioning his arm. Then she comes on over and it’s too late.”

Joe hee-hawed.

Clyde rolled his eyes mentally but gave Mellie a long stare. “It’s my hand, not my arm. I have an arm, thank you very much.”

“Never mind that,” Joe said. “Lookie over there. The blonde with the big…”

Mellie hit Joe in the arm. “Shut up, asshole.”

“I’m just trying to describe her to him.”

The Duck Tape was jumping. There were lots of people standing around, women and men, some blonde, some dark, all drinking and socializing. Clyde scanned the room automatically. He did have to keep an eye on customers anyhow.

The woman in question was tall and blonde, with a sexy purple dress and a pair of heels. She’d probably look him in the eye, almost. But she was hanging on some guy’s arm and laughing too loud. She was pretty and all, but not Clyde’s type.

“No,” he said to Joe. “She’s got someone. I’m not really looking for anybody.”

Jimmy jumped into the convo. “What? Are you looking for a lady-friend, Clyde? It’s about time.” He hugged Sylvie close, who smiled and leaned in for a kiss. “I’m partial to brunettes, my own self.” Sylvie had rich dark hair.

Sylvie surveyed the room. “What about her? The one with the tight jeans and that little red t-shirt on? She’s cute.”

Clyde followed Sylvie’s pointed finger. The woman in question was pretty enough, with a slip of straight dark brown hair. She was also about four feet tall. Well, maybe not that short. But Clyde thought he would scare the living hell out of her, without even trying. He couldn’t imagine being with her. He’d squash her like a tiny bug on a window. She plopped her jean-clad bottom on some other guy’s lap and gave him an open-mouthed kiss.

“Aw,” said Sylvie. “Well, I guess that won’t work. Maybe Mellie’s right. A dating service might do the trick, Clyde, honey.”

Clyde turned his eyes on Sylvie with a blank stare. That usually shut people down. He did not want to try any kind of dating service. He was too big, too ugly, and too scarred to do something that stupid. He had to win someone with… well, looks were out. Big ears, puffy lips, long nose. Charm, too. He wasn’t good at that. He didn’t show his emotions to anyone not related to him. He wasn’t handy—ha-ha, didn’t even have two hands. He was smart, but what did that mean for a woman? He sighed. He didn’t have much to offer.

So, he just didn’t. And he couldn’t even switch hands when he jerked off. 

**Rey**

Rey Niima, librarian by day and fiction writer by night, walked up to the bar to order her favorite drink from the big bartender. Clyde Logan was his name, she had found out. He always made her a special blue Margarita that she loved. He said there was a secret ingredient that he would not reveal.

He made her smile.

The Duck Tape was Rey’s special place to write. She often brought her laptop with her and spent hours soaking in the atmosphere. She wrote better in a public spot with noise, music, and alcohol. She loved a good Margarita. She tried making them at home, but they were not the same as when a trained, skilled bartender made them.

Clyde was just such a bartender.

“Hi, Clyde,” she said, bellying up to the bar. “You got my favorite tonight?”

He nodded. “Yes, ma’am, I do.” He had seen her coming, so he brought out the big Margarita glass. He had called it “hers” last time he’d made her one. She thought that was really cute.

Clyde was pretty cute, too. He was incredibly tall and wide. His shoulders were impressive and he had thick thighs and strong arms. He had long, wavy hair, plushy lips, and whiskey-brown eyes that matched the bottles of Johnny Walker over his head. When Clyde turned around to grab those bottles, Rey snuck peaks at his tight butt encased in dark jeans. He was built.

Rey was glad that Clyde wasn’t one of those guys who hit on random women. He was completely straightforward and above board. He was rather stoic in his manner. In fact, Rey couldn’t remember seeing Clyde smile full-on—she’d seen him turn his lips up slightly, but that was it. Rey wouldn’t mind seeing if he had some depth to him or if he was just a pretty face.

Clyde started mixing the blue Margarita while Rey watched. At a certain point in the process, he shot her a quick look and a hint of a smile. Then he turned his back to her to finish. The secret ingredient was added at that time.

Rey had to smile. It was a little shared joke that she so enjoyed. Subtle, sweet, and a bit of a tease.

Clyde turned back with the finished drink and slid it in front of Rey, waiting for her to taste it.

“Mmm,” she said, licking the salt off her lips. “Always delicious, Clyde. Thank you.” She slid a bill at him.

He nodded at her. “My pleasure, Miss Rey.”

Rey smiled at the people sitting at the bar, who were looking at her with great interest, and walked back to her table.

**Clyde**

The fam-damily turned, the whole damn lot of them, to stare at Clyde.

“What?” he barked.

“Her?” Joe Bang jerked a thumb at Rey’s receding back. “Her?”

Clyde gave Joe a dead-eyed look. His lips twitched slightly. “I don’t know what you are talking about, Joe Bang.”

“Hot damn,” Jimmy hooted, reaching out to slap Clyde on his arm. “We got a live one here.”

Mellie jumped up. “I’m going over there.”

Clyde reached out and pinched Mellie’s sleeve with his metal appendage. “No, you ain’t. You leave her alone, Mellie Logan. She’s a decent woman.”

“And I ain’t? Is that what my brother is saying to me?” Mellie looked aghast.

“I never said you wasn’t. I said leave that one alone with your various antics and tricks. She ain’t from around here. She don’t know when y’all are fooling.”

“Oh, good lord,” Joe said. “He’s hung up on a Yankee.”

“You shut your mouth, Joe Bang. Just because you helped us out don’t mean you get to talk about me or my…”

“Your what?” Jimmy asked with a shit-eating grin.

Clyde didn’t answer. He grabbed a bottle of Jose Cuervo Especial tequila, two shot glasses, a shaker of sea salt, and a dish of lime wedges.

“Get your ass back here and watch my bar,” he said to Jimmy.

**Rey**

Rey looked up to see the biggest man she had ever met coming toward her with a bottle tucked up under his arm. He didn’t seem to be troubled by carrying the bottle or the other items. He made his way to her table and looked down at her.

“May I sit down, Miss Rey?” he asked.

“Yes, certainly,” Rey said. She closed her laptop and stuffed it back in her bag.

Clyde slowly laid out the tequila, glasses, salt, and limes. “I brought some tequila shots if you would care to share them with me.”

Rey drew a breath. She had to drive later and didn’t really want to get plastered. But here Clyde was, and she didn’t want to say no.

“Sure,” she said.

“Thank you,” he said.

He poured two shots of tequila, slid one over to her. He licked the back of his hand. Rey swallowed hard as she watched Clyde’s tongue slip out from between his full lips. He delicately shook a little salt on the lick with his mechanical hand. Then he drank the tequila shot and tucked the lime wedge in his mouth. Rey watched his lips suckle the lime and she felt a bit warm.

His eyes met hers. She licked her dry lips.

“Care for a shot?”

Rey nodded slowly, not daring to speak. She repeated the process while Clyde watched her with interest. His eyes were unreadable, but they never wavered.

She hadn’t tasted one thing. She’d just watched Clyde watch her.

**Clyde**

Miss Rey was beautiful, Clyde decided, watching her lick her hand, down the shot, and suck on a lime wedge. She wasn’t flashy. She was genuinely pretty. He would bet she looked like something else dressed up, but she was damned attractive with just a pair of capris and a t-shirt.

Clyde had seen Rey around town quite a bit. Danville was small enough that people ran into family and friends all the time. He had seen her first in the tiny public library where he went to read and get away from Mellie’s incessant talking. He was systematically reading all the business books to help him make the bar more profitable. When Rey started sitting behind the little librarian desk, he had noticed her right away.

She had smiled at him in a friendly way and introduced herself as a new resident of Danville. She was a writer, she said, and a librarian. Clyde liked her smile and her cute little Yankee accent. He watched her interact cheerfully with other library patrons and laugh good-naturedly at jokes about being new in town.

Then, to his utter astonishment, Clyde saw Rey at the grubby little gym he went to. He had to work his arm for physical therapy, and he enjoyed a good hot workout. It helped him think straight.

One day, Clyde saw that Rey was there, making her way through all the machines, riding the bike like some hellhounds were after her, and gritting her teeth against the too-heavy free weights she chose. He noted that Rey’s body was toned and muscular. She didn’t have a lot of meat on her, but she was strong and lean.

Clyde was fascinated. He had never seen a woman like that in his life. No woman he knew of would dare come into Bud’s gym, much less wear baggy shorts and sweat like a man. Most of the women he knew were soft and round, which was fine, too. But Rey was something different. She could probably hoist her own self up into his truck.

Rey was one of a kind. Clyde wondered if she was one of his kind. Maybe she wouldn’t mind him too much.

**Rey**

Rey and Clyde sat at the little table in the back after sucking down shots of tequila. Rey opened her mouth to make some comment as the silence stretched out, but Clyde suddenly said, “Will you stay until closing? It’s only another hour.”

Rey looked him in the eye. “I… guess. Do you want to talk about something in particular?”

“No,” Clyde said. He looked away. Then back. She could tell he was a little nervous. “I just want to talk in general. And I got to go back up there now, or Jimmy will give everyone free drinks and run me out of business.”

“Jimmy?” Rey asked, looking back at the bar.

“My older brother, Jimmy Logan. He’s back behind the bar now. I can tell he’s giving free drinks to his girlfriend, my sister, and that doggone fool, Joe Bang.”

“Ah, thus running you out of business.” Rey smiled at Clyde.

“Yup. Wait for me?”

“Sure,” Rey said. “Take your tequila back?” She slid the bottle over to him.

“Naw, keep it. Not too many people drink it anyhow. I’ll get it later.” Clyde knocked on the table to say goodbye and walked off on his long legs.

He had a bit of a pigeon-toed stride. It was just as sexy as the rest of him. He nodded at everyone as he went by.

**Clyde**

The hour went by slowly. Clyde couldn’t quite figure out what he wanted to do with Rey once he closed the bar. It was getting late. She probably had to get home. He watched the crowd drift out little by little. Jimmy and Sylvie left first, kissing and mooning over each other. Jimmy swatted Sylvie’s behind in a friendly manner as they left.

More people left. Clyde wasn’t inclined to encourage them to stay. He started his closing routine earlier than usual.

Mellie and Joe left with some friends they had met, laughing and catcalling each other. Clyde watched Mellie grab Joe’s ass and give it a big squeeze. Joe stole a kiss from her.

Clyde kept working. Rey typed on her laptop. Finally, the bar was closed, and Clyde had finished his chores.

He still didn’t quite know what he wanted to talk about or do with Rey. Well, he did. But he didn’t think it was a great idea to jump on a woman like a starving man. He could wait.

When everyone was gone, Clyde locked the front doors. Rey ambled up to the bar with her bag and the tequila bottle, glasses, and other items. Clyde walked behind the bar to put everything away. They said not a word to each other. He felt a lump forming in his chest. He didn’t think he could make one sound, much less talk to this beautiful woman.

Sound.

Clyde decided to put on some music. That way, maybe, he wouldn’t have to talk as much. He fired up the sound system and found his special list of mellow tunes, including his favorite lady singer, Patsy Cline. _I Fall to Pieces_ drifted over the speakers. Sounded about right to Clyde.

He walked back around the bar and headed over to Rey. She smiled up at him.

“Well,” she said.

Clyde said nothing. He could barely breathe with Rey nearby, so very close to him. Looking like she wanted to be there with him. 

He wanted to take a chance with her and hoped it didn’t all fall to pieces.

He held out his hand. Rey didn’t hesitate for one second, he noted. She took his hand, and he pulled her close to him. She went willingly into his arms. He rested his prosthesis on Rey’s back.

“Dance with me,” he said, voice sounding rusty to his own ears.

Rey nodded and they began to move together. Clyde enjoyed the feel of Rey’s toned body against his. She was tall enough so he could almost dance with her cheek-to-cheek. Almost.

He bent down a little to make that happen and listened to her sigh happily.

He thought maybe she was happy to be there. Dancing. With him. 

**Rey**

Rey felt the heat of Clyde Logan’s big, muscular body against hers. She had seen him work out at Bud’s and knew he was ripped as hell. When he worked out, he wore loose tank tops that showed his well-defined arms and hinted at sculpted pecs and a tight belly. She would give a lot to run her hands across his skin from top to bottom.

She contented herself with touching his shoulder as they danced. He pulled her closer and pressed his cheek against hers. He nuzzled her with his nose, and she felt his lips graze her cheek lightly. His mustache was soft.

Rey turned her head for the next brush of his lips. His mouth found hers and they kissed with gentle, tiny movements.

Clyde lifted his head to gaze into Rey’s eyes. He raised his brows slightly. Rey understood what he was asking.

“Yes, oh yes,” she said. “Please.”

She stood on tiptoe to offer him her mouth.

**Clyde**

The firestorm hit Clyde with a fury. It was all he could do not to tear Rey apart with his raging passion. He pulled her closer to him. His lips descended on her beautiful lips already moistened with his kisses. Rey opened her mouth for him, and he groaned.

She liked him. She was letting him kiss her. She was kissing him back.

Her small tongue darted out to tangle with his. He dueled with her, pushing his own tongue deep inside the sweetness of her mouth. She nipped his tongue and he withdrew. Then she filled his mouth with her tongue, and he almost died on the spot.

He was ravenous. She seemed to be hungry for him, too.

“Where?” she asked into his mouth.

“Here,” he said. He was not going to risk losing this incredible moment by packing up and taking her somewhere else.

Rey started unbuttoning Clyde’s shirt with quick, delicate fingers. She stripped it off him and slipped her hands underneath his t-shirt. He watched her eyes close in ecstasy as she ran her hands over his chest.

When she grazed his nipples, Clyde sucked in a long breath. His dick stood at attention, and he was more than ready to rip Rey’s clothes off. He wanted to bury himself in her some way, any way he could get her. His lips needed to be eating her cunt, his dick needed to be inside her. He could not think of anything else but her strong body up against his.

**Rey**

Rey pulled Clyde’s t-shirt off and pressed her face to his chest, licking one of his flat nipples, then the other, sucking each into her mouth like a small, tasty jewel. He was sweaty, salty, and musky. Delicious.

She felt him stagger backwards slightly. He leaned against the bar and allowed her to kiss down his chest.

Then he stopped her. “Girl, this gonna be over before it starts if you do that. Let me do you.”

Rey looked into his eyes. Then looked away.

Clyde picked up her hesitation. He tilted her chin up. “What’s wrong? You don’t want me to do you, baby girl?”

“No, it’s not that,” Rey said, willing him to understand. “Don’t get me wrong. I like sex and all. I just get a little nervous with first times. And it takes me a while to get used to a man’s style. You know. Down there.” She indicated her crotch area. “It feels good and all, but I don’t, you know… uh, easily. So, please don’t be disappointed. I am so attracted to you. I want this, but I don’t know if… anything will happen for me the first time around.”

She pushed her hand through the stray hairs that fell around her face. She felt like an idiot every single time she had to say this. But she had learned if she didn’t say it, Clyde might think it was his fault. It wasn’t. She was just... difficult. Or something. She hadn’t been with a lot of men, but she had learned that it took a while for her to get comfortable enough to let go.

Clyde touched her cheek. “First times. Yeah. Those are hard sometimes. I ain’t been with a woman in a while. You know, because of my arm. I don’t want the first time to be awkward, either.”

Rey’s eyes met Clyde’s. “I understand how that would be hard for you. I find you sexy as hell, though, just how you are. I don’t want you to be disappointed in me.”

Clyde stepped forward and gathered Rey up in his arms. He gazed down at her. “No, baby girl, just no. Don’t you ever worry about that. Not with me. Not ever. Understand?”

She gave him a hesitant smile.

**Clyde**

Who the fuck had Rey been sleeping with? Who created that shadow in her beautiful hazel eyes? Clyde was ready to kill someone. This sexy woman should not be worrying about her ability to do anything. It was Clyde’s job, his privilege, to make Rey see stars and moons and planets, to feel wave upon wave of mind-blowing pleasure. If she didn’t come like a wild thing, then he had to fucking try harder.

Clyde slowly grasped the hem of Rey’s shirt with one hand. He pinched the other side with his mechanical paw. Then he drew her shirt over her head.

Rey reached back and unhooked her bra. Clyde ran his hand over her beautiful breasts, slowly. He thumbed her nipple and captured her lips again.

“I swear to God, girl. I will make you come. I will,” he murmured against her lips.

She shivered.

Clyde wrapped one arm around Rey and plopped her bottom into a bar stool. “Wait here,” he said.

He strode into the back and located his stash of thick clean towels. Grabbing a handful, he came back out, went behind the bar, and laid them out along the polished surface.

**Clyde**

Rey could not figure out what Clyde was doing placing towels along the bar. She watched him kick off his boots and socks. He took off his mechanical hand and placed his arm and hand on the bar’s surface. With one swift move, he vaulted up to sit on the bar.

Clyde twisted around to the other side toward Rey. He held out a hand. “Join me,” he said, softly. “Let’s lie together here.”

Rey laughed in delight. “That’s a great idea!” She took his hand and vaulted up next to him. 

He laid her down and pressed his warm chest against her breasts. Her hands explored his back, his hand palmed her nipple. They kissed again slowly.

Rey pulled back and traced Clyde’s mustache and lips. “Beautiful,” she breathed.

Clyde bent his head and sucked Rey’s nipple into his mouth, making her gasp. He sucked it leisurely, running his tongue over the hard peak, moving to her other breast to do the same.

Rey shoved her hands in Clyde’s long hair. It was so silky and soft. It tickled her chest while he kissed her belly.

**Clyde**

When Rey looked at Clyde with a deep hunger, he knew he had to taste her soon. He tried to get the button on her capri’s undone with one hand, but she brushed him away and did it herself. She wiggled out of her pants and underwear. Clyde sucked in a breath and scooted down the long bar to position himself between her legs. Though she was a little shy, Rey allowed him to nudge her legs apart and rest her heels on his back.

He could barely wait to eat her out. He looked at Rey’s soft, moist curls and her wet lips. She was lovely. The heady scent of her drifted up and Clyde bent his head to run his tongue up and down her slit.

He was rewarded with a soft cry and her fingers digging into his hair. He smiled to himself. He would tease her slowly until she begged him to lick her clit. Then she would come.

Clyde pressed his mouth full on to Rey’s outer lips and slipped his tongue into her cunt. He licked her up and down, with his mouth still on her. He didn’t go high enough for her. He knew that. He went lower instead and suckled each side of her wet folds.

Then he did something he loved to do. Some women liked it, others didn’t. But he did. Maybe Rey would. He licked downward and ran his tongue around the tight little opening under her cunt. He pointed his tongue, then made it flat and licked up and down. 

Rey’s legs tugged him closer and her hands gripped his shoulders. She apparently enjoyed him licking her there. 

He nuzzled her sensitive thighs with his beard and mustache, interspersing brush strokes of his hair with sharp nips and nibbles. 

Rey panted wildly. “Clyde.” His name was a long moan torn from her lips.

It was time to see about that clit. Clyde put his forefinger and thumb up by Rey’s clit and opened her up.

She gasped what sounded a lot like a yes to him. Music. Maybe she was ready. Maybe not.

He’d give it a test. With the point of his tongue, he gently flicked Rey’s clit. It was hard, erect as hell, ready to be sucked into his mouth. But not yet.

He flicked oh-so-gently while Rey writhed on the bar and dug her heels into his shoulders.

“What do you need, baby?” He looked up and met her eyes. “What can I do for you?”

“Lick me. Lick me harder.” Rey touched his face, slid her hand around, and tried to push his head between her legs. “Harder.”

He kissed the soft fur above her clit. “Where, baby girl? Where?”

“Fuck, you know where. You know. You know.” Rey was chanting and tugging at one of his ears.

He flicked her clit again gently a couple more times. She growled at him. It was a beautiful sound.

“Circles or up and down?” he asked, gently.

“Clyde,” she cried. “Just do it.”

He tested her again with small movements of his tongue. Just enough to send her hips moving.

“That’s not an answer,” he said.

“Circles,” she gasped. “Fucking circles. I need it so bad. Please, please, oh please.”

“Isn’t that a magic word?” he murmured against her thigh. “I do believe it is.”

He dipped his head and sucked Rey’s clit into his mouth and—circled.

**Rey**

Rey fell apart with a scream. She arched her back as the waves of pleasure hit her harder than she had ever felt before in her whole fucking like. She found herself pulling Clyde’s hair and digging her heels into him. His mouth never left her cunt, though he had stopped any movement. She was way too sensitive to have his tongue anywhere near her clit.

He did try a tiny touch, though. Rey cried out and gave his hair a yank. He stopped and just breathed hot air onto her clit.

He did not, however, withdraw his lips.

“Clyde?” Rey whispered.

“Hm?” he hummed against her.

“You can stop now,” she said.

“Hm,” he replied, still plastered against her. Then he touched her clit again with the tip of his tongue.

She didn’t yank his hair. It felt a little bit good. Like if he did it a couple more times, she would fall apart again.

But she didn’t want to wear him out—or be a greedy lover. She tried to move. His arms, both of them, clamped down on her.

Then he licked her again. And again. He wasn’t going to let her up. He was going to make her come again. She felt the pleasure rising. Clyde removed his mouth but kept up a steady pressure with his tongue, circling over and over, adding flicks in every now and again. Rey leaned into the feeling. Her face flushed once more, and she called his name. His name. The man who made her come. Hard.

**Clyde**

Clyde finally pulled his mouth away from Rey’s wet cunt after thoroughly licking every bit of juice she had. She was delicious, warm, salty, and sweet, like the Margaritas he made her.

She looked at him with passion-glazed eyes as he crawled up next to her.

“My Clyde,” she whispered.

He hummed at her and nuzzled in to hunt down her sweet ear.

She stroked his soft, silky hair, moved her hand down his elbow and past his injury to where his jeans sat on his hips.

“Should we take these off?” she asked, looking into his eyes. “Can you go inside me? I would like that.”

He shook his head. “I got no protection. I don’t think you want me up inside you. I can pull out if you want or…” 

He absolutely didn’t want to do that. He wanted to bury himself deep inside her and come that way. Maybe he’d have to wait for that, if she was willing to be with him again. He kind of hoped she would after falling apart so beautifully under his tongue. He would make sure she knew he would do that again as many times as she liked. He would eat her cunt every damn day and thank heaven she let him do it.

Rey slipped her hand down Clyde’s hard belly to play with the trail of hair that disappeared into his pants. “I have protection. If you don’t mind being bare inside me, we can do it. If you trust me. I don’t sleep around, like I said earlier.”

Clyde kissed Rey’s hand. “I know. I can tell you don’t. You ain’t that kind of woman.” He took a breath. “You are the kind of woman who needs a relationship. You should be married to somebody who worships the ground you walk on. Give you some kids and play ball in the back yard with them. A fella that’ll mow the lawn on Saturdays and sit with you at church on Sunday mornings.”

Rey smiled at him, like he was something to her. He almost couldn’t breathe, it was so beautiful. “Sounds nice,” she murmured.

She proceeded to yank his jeans off him with brisk motions and toss them to kingdom come. She fell on his dick like a starving woman, her hair tickling his balls while she put him in her warm mouth.

Clyde knew he couldn’t take too much of it. Rey’s breasts were pressed up against him and her nipples rubbed him every damn time she moved her mouth on his dick. Her small tongue licked stripes of wet up and down his length and tickled the tip. It was his turn to beg her.

But he was bigger than she. He pushed her on her back and towered over her.

With passion-blown eyes, Rey opened her legs to Clyde. He could not wait any longer. He guided himself to the opening of her cunt and slowly pushed inside.

He thought he had died and gone to sweet heaven. He thrust into Rey hard, maybe harder than he intended. He was desperate to feel the walls of her cunt clench around him. He could hardly bear it.

Rey gasped. “My back,” she said. “It’s too hard, Clyde.”

He pulled out. “Sorry. Sorry.”

**Rey**

Rey didn’t want to stop Clyde’s eager thrusting. It felt too good to have his thick dick lodged tight inside her. But her backbone and tailbone hit the hard wood and the towels weren’t able to cushion her enough. 

Clyde had a stricken look on his face and his lips quivered slightly as he sat back on his heels. Rey cupped his face.

“This way, sweetie. Do me from behind. Hard as you like.”

Rey doubled the towels under her knees and leaned forward to rest her forehead on the bar.

She heard Clyde moan and suck in a breath.

“God, girl. God, you make me happy.” He groaned and found her entrance again.

“Do it, baby,” she said. “Do it hard.”

He slammed into her hard and fast, holding her hip with one hand, his arm resting on the other side. Rey helped by meeting each thrust and moving her hips back.

The sounds of their coupling were dirty, echoing through the bar. Rey heard Clyde groan and the sounds of his body slapping against hers with each movement. He filled her so damn good, so perfect. Rey reached down and played with herself. Clyde saw her and slowed down. He left himself deep inside her.

“Can you, baby, can you? Need my help?” he gasped. He reached around her to play with her clit, one finger finding it. Rey used her own fingers to push it upward gently, while Clyde worked it. Rey sucked in a breath as the feeling hit her once more, the pressure building, Clyde’s dick tucked deep inside, and his finger teasing her clit. It was all too much. Rey bucked upward with the force of the orgasm. Clyde pumped himself inside her hard, while she cried out and slammed her fists on the polished surface.

Rey felt Clyde tense up behind her. His breathing got heavy, and he used his thumb on her tight pucker, pushing it slightly inside. He moved inside her with a steady rhythm until she heard him moan, then cry out loud.

He snapped his hips against hers a couple more times. Then he leaned on her back for a moment, forearms resting on either side of her.

“Rey, baby girl,” he gasped.

**Clyde**

Clyde could barely move. His knees were hurting, his dick was slipping out, and he didn’t want to squash Rey. He didn’t want to roll over and he couldn’t stay on top of her.

He chose to roll to one side and nearly fell off the fucking bar. Rey caught his arm with both hands until he regained his balance.

“Fuck me,” he said, looking down at the floor.

“Almost bought the farm there, Clyde,” Rey said. “I knew I was good, but not that good.”

Clyde looked at Rey for a startled second. Then, without thinking about it, he busted out laughing. 

Clyde never laughed. He might twitch a smile or two sometimes. But he didn’t laugh. Much.

**Rey**

Rey stared at him. She’d never seen him smile, much less laugh. She was thoroughly delighted. She laughed with him.

Clyde laughed so hard, he started to tear up. He lay back on the bar and howled, wiping his eyes. It was so infectious that Rey found herself holding her stomach against the hard laughter that bubbled out of her.

“Holy fucking shit,” Clyde said, after he calmed down. “We fucked on my bar and I almost fell off.” He started laughing again. “Damn.”

Rey snuggled close to him with a smile. “Well, when you do something, you go all in, my Clyde.”

**Clyde**

Clyde stopped laughing. He kept a small smile on his face and kissed Rey gently, softly. “You know what, girl. That is true. I go all in.”

Rey ran her hand up his arm and down his chest. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he said, looking into her eyes. She held his gaze.

“Meaning what?”

He leaned in, sweet promises in his eyes. “Meaning I’m all in with you. One hundred percent. If you want me.”

Rey kissed his lips, smiling at him. “As a matter of fact, I’ve been looking for someone to mow the lawn, play ball with our kids, and go to church on Sundays. You in?”

“I am all in and all yours, Miss Rey, now and for always.”

“Can we do it on the bar again sometime?” Rey asked, running a finger down Clyde’s chest.

He looked down at the floor again, then smiled at his Rey, his woman, his love. He cuddled her close to him and leaned in for a kiss. “Sure, we can. Anytime. Just… please make sure that I don’t fall to pieces.”


End file.
